It's the Apocalypse!
by wickedndrentrock
Summary: MoJo Oneshot: Joanne is quite surprised to see Maureen isn't flirting when she isn't even aware of her presence, but will it last?


OMG, It's the Apocalypse

A/N: My friends and I have this long running joke that if something even slightly out of the ordinary happens we pronounce the apocalypse is upon us. Yeah I know we are weird… anyways that is where this idea stems from.Ok I'll stop rambling now and let you read. Please be kind as this is my first fan fic and it is unbetaed! Though I do want some constructive criticism.

Joanne was rushing through the streets of trying to get to a meeting on time. She knew she shouldn't have taken that coffee break. Quietly she laughed to herself at how out of character this was for her. It need seem necessary at the time because Maureen had been acting slightly different lately and it was starting to stress her out a bit. It was odd she hadn't confronted her behavior yet but she felt she would soon. It was like she was just trying to avoid another fight because she didn't know where her breaking point would be for how many minor fights they could have before it blew up into an overall brawl.

She flipped her cell phone open and checked the time that illuminated from it. Swearing under her breath as she only had about 10 minutes to get to the meeting and was too far away to make it there. When she started around the corner she heard a familiar voice telling some poor soul to, "Get the fuck out of the way!" She saw Maureen going the way that she had just came.

Joanne paused for a moment and the meeting slowly became less of a priority as she caved in and decided to follow Maureen as maybe this would help explain her strange behavior, after all she did seem to be in a hurry to go wherever it was she was going. Well knowing how impatient she was in could be she was just bumming around looking for something to do.

Then she saw Maureen going into what looked to be a small café. Walking closer she confirmed it. While she walked she thought of what to do and realized that she didn't have a plan as soon as she decided to follow Maureen. Me, Joanne Jefferson not have a plan? What is this world coming to? That is it! There isn't any other explanation it must be the apocalypse!

Well she decided to just observe from the window for a little while and see if anything came of it. After all what is the worst Maureen could do in a café? Then she remembered a split second later Maureen's mooning of Benny at the life café a little over a few months ago. Oh yeah right that's just a start of the worst Maureen could do in a café!

Watching from the stained window, she saw Maureen go up to the attractive looking woman at the counter and order something. Then she passed by a couple other more attractive women and a few men without as much as a side glance. She went over to a secluded corner and started reading a newspaper. Man they really should clean that window Joanne randomly thought. Wait, a second here something is definitely not right! Yet she couldn't place it, for about a second I mean come on this is Joanne we are talking about here!

Maureen didn't flirt with any of the people? Quickly she realized that this had been what was different about Maureen lately. To Joanne this really confirmed that the apocalypse was coming. In her shock she stumbled into the café and went over and stood in front of Maureen who quickly noticed her.

"Hey pookie! What are you doing here?" Maureen asked looking up from the newspaper and in her usual perky manner. "Aren't you supposed to be at work"  
Joanne then finally remembered the meeting and had to restrain herself from just running out the door then and there. After all she had just had seen Maureen was making significant improvements in the things she usually got mad at her about.

"Oh crap, well yeah I'm supposed to be at a meeting but I saw you in here and decided to come and say hi." Joanne said sitting down next to Maureen. She figured she might as well stay a bit since she was incredibly late for her meeting by now anyways. Then she glanced down at the page Maureen was staring at intently. To her immense shock in was the classified ads and more specifically the job listings.

"No way. Are you, Maureen Johnson, actually looking at the job listings?", Joanne said then skimmed them, and noticed there weren't any acting gigs. "Wow are you actually considering getting a job"

Since Maureen could immediately see Joanne was pleasantly surprised she was looking at them she replied putting on a playfully angry face, "Well I can see how much faith you have in me, not thinking I would look for a job after being unemployed for so long?" "Well I thought that you were going to totally focus on perfecting your next protest. I didn't know that you would consider getting a job. Besides in all the time I have known you not once have I seen you seek out a job or talk about getting one." By this time Joanne was getting a little fidgety knowing that the meeting was going on without her.

"I'm sorry honey, but I really got to go.", Joanne said caving into going to the meeting "Though maybe it wouldn't matter if I got fired since you are focusing so intently on looking for a job"

"Think again." Maureen simply answered with a teasing smile.

Some things never change Joanne thought as she got up after giving Maureen a parting kiss.

"See you tonight Pookie." Maureen said.  
Joanne rushed out not replying. Maureen shook her head and just thought some things never change.

Maureen then resumed looking at the motorcycle ads on the page next to the jobs, that she was looking at before she got interrupted. After all she had just borrowed the motorcycle for her protest and was really desperate to go for a ride again. She also thought thank god that Joanne didn't see the sign in the café that said singles night or she knew it could only have ended badly.

A/N: Please review! 


End file.
